Holby Academy
by anatomylove
Summary: Imagine the ED doctors and nurses but as teaching staff at Holby Academy with lodes of drama, humour and relationships within the school. With Zoe as the Head teacher and other charachers such as Tom, Sam, Connie, Max and Dylan involved. Will Zoe and Maz get together? Sam and Tom have a teenage daughter too! What could go wrong at this school?


**Disclamer: I own nothing! Except from the new made up characters, everything else is property of the BBC.**

 _ **Imagine if the ED staff were teachers at a High School instead of doctors.**_

 _ **Zoe- Head teacher and head of English**_

 _ **Max- Head of ICT and Business**_

 _ **Sam-Head of Sport and deputy head-married to Tom**_

 _ **Iain-Sport**_

 _ **Tom-Religious Education**_

 _ **Charlie-Head of Maths and senior member of Staff**_

 _ **Connie-Head of Sciences and Deputy Head with Sam**_

 _ **Lily-Science**_

 _ **Dylan-Head of History**_

 _ **Ethan and Cal-Geography**_

 _ **Robyn-Health and Social**_

 _ **Duffy-Languages**_

 _ **Noel and Louise-Office staff**_

 _ **Alicia and Elle-Performing Arts**_

 _ **Big Mac-Caretaker**_

 _ **Dixie-Cook**_

 **Chapter 1.**

Zoe Hanna's heels hit the pavement as she walked into the old brick building which was Holby Academy. The old rustic building was built with many windows which allowed the sun rays to shine down and through the arches and light up the hallway she began to walk down. Zoe worked at Holby academy with many of her current colleagues for around eleven years with new staff along the way. She was given the head role job around 3 years ago and it changed her whole life for the better. She loved being in charge and being able to care for those around her. Zoe walked into her cream and black modern office and drank her coffee and began to get prepared for the New Year assembly which also welcomed the New Year sevens.

Zoe silently walked down the aisle in the school hall with students sat on either side in rows. Once she got to the stage she smiled. She could see new faces, both students and teachers along with her good friends Sam, Dylan and Charlie. She took a glance at her new staff member, Mr Walker who was sat at the front with his new form.

"Hi everyone and welcome back to Holby", Zoe's smile beamed at everyone in front of her. "I hope you all had a lovely and safe summer and made the most of it, because this is the time of year where the hard work starts again and our focus and determination needs to be intact. We have two new members of staff joining us this new school year. We have Miss Munroe who will be teaching performing arts…If you want to give a wave, Miss Munroe", Zoe smiled and Miss Munroe waved to the students to show who she was and gave a smile.

"Hi everyone, I cannot wait to get started and find some brand new talent in Performing Arts. Were also going to be casting for the school Christmas show early next month so have a think about signing up soon" Alicia sat down next to her collegue Ethan Hardy.

Zoe began to carry on, "and we also have Mr Walker who's teachi-", before Zoe knew it, the man sat in front of her with messy dark brown hair…

"ICT and Business" Max gave a cheeky smile at Zoe. "Beat you to it there Miss Hanna" Max laughed slightly along with many of the students and sat down again.

Zoe looked unimpressed at Max and gave him the 'I'll speak to you later' look. "Thank you, Mr Walker for that information…Anyway, I want you all to enjoy your day today and work hard…Remember you have to work for your success. I want no messing around, no fighting, bitching or being rude or mean to staff or your fellow pupils. Assembly dismissed".

Sam, Zoe, Connie and Charlie were in Zoe's office after the assembly, catching up on important school notes.

"Right, El Clare from Year 10 starts back today after Chantelle Yates and her group beat her up in the toilets before we broke up from school. I separated them two so they are further away from each other" Connie said. "Sam I have moved her to your form group, you will do a good job of watching over her" Connie nodded.

Sam looked at Connie and smiled, "Yeah that's fine, that poor girl, she must be petrified, I'll speak to her after form, her best friend Sara is in my form anyway so she should feel much more relaxed in there" Sam nodded and everyone agreed.

"Yeah, and keep an eye on that new teacher Mr Walker, he seems to be quite the cheeky, lad type", Zoe looked down.

"He looked really familiar…"Sam stated.

"Yeah, he is Robyn's step brother" Charlie informed and it made sense to everyone then.

Later on in the day Zoe was walking down the main corridor to the canteen and she could see Mr Walker walking towards her way. She looked around before saying anything. "Ah Mr Walker, welcome" She smiled.

"Hello Miss Hanna..."He smiled at her. "You know, I wouldn't of imagined you as Head…You're waaay to young" Max grinned cheekily.

Zoe looked at him in a pissed of sort of manor, "Well as much as I am honoured by that compliment Max, do not interrupt me in an assembly like that again" She nodded.

"Strict ay, nice it suits you" Max laughed and drank his coffee. "See you later Zo-I mean Miss Hanna" Max smiled and walked off. Zoe smirked but tried to stay professional.

Sam was teaching sport to El's class later that day. At the end of the lesson she approached El. "El, can I have a word?" Sam smiled welcomingly.

El brushed her brunette hair out of her face from the wind and smiled, she quietly replied with a yes.

"How are you feeling, are you feeling okay to be back?" Sam ushered her over to the sport office.

"Yeah…I mean I am nervous it will happen again but I will be okay" She smiled reassuringly.

"I promise you, it will not happen again, you have been moved to my form and away from the girls who did it and we have allowed you to leave school ten minutes early juts to make sure you avoid them out of school hours"

El smiled, "Thanks Mrs Kent, can I go now?"

"Yes of course, see you later".

As El left the office, Sam and Toms daughter Bronte who was also in year 10 walked in. "Hey mum…" she looked teary eyed and exhausted.

Sam looked up at her daughter who was a spitting image of herself. "Hey, hey whats wrong?" She said sympathetically and hugged her child. Bronte hugged her mum tight.

"Mason broke up with me. He erm…cheated on me with that El girl who just walked out of your office…stupid cow" She kicked a chair over and slid against the door.

"Hey! Come here!" Sam held her daughter and picked her up of the floor. "It's going to be okay darlin'" She stroked her hair and Iain walked in.

"Ey up Brontes, you having a mare?"

Sam rolled her eyes and shushed Iain and he smirked.

What Bronte had not told her mum is that she was pregnant with Masons baby.

 _Ah well that's it for now! I hope you like it, I didn't know how to start it but it will hopefully get better with Zoe and Max's relationship beginning to happen, along with Sam and Toms child! Please review ox_


End file.
